


如在梦中

by Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh/pseuds/Pangloss_of_Thunder_ten_Tronckh
Summary: 如果我的美德与我的欲望相匹配，那么怜悯也将施与于我。高贵的美啊，请去爱那青葱年华。
Relationships: Niccolò Machiavelli/Francesco Soderini, Niccolò Machiavelli/Piero Soderini
Kudos: 1





	如在梦中

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷，快跑。性转，三批，时间操作，1521年罗马索德里尼主教宫，性转的1527死后尼科洛的鬼魂和索德里尼兄弟丼，现在关掉还来得及。
> 
> 被驱逐出城、目前身在罗马投靠他弟佛罗伦萨前正义旗手皮耶罗·索德里尼和沃尔泰拉主教弗朗切斯科×死后的尼科洛。

“皮耶罗，你在床上怎么和在五百人厅里一个样？——慢点慢点，”尼科洛在弗朗切斯科身上动了动，调整了一下位置，“亏你还能忍得住，我能感觉到你都硬了。”

弗朗切斯科的红衣早就充当了垫布，佛罗伦萨产的精细料子在身下皱成一团，四角帽也丢在一旁。而在两人的身侧，皮耶罗却依然穿着外袍，甚至戴着戒指。三人里只有他依然衣衫整齐。他倚靠在床上的靠垫之间，与前下属和弟弟保持着约一肘的距离，拉着尼科洛的左手，攥着她的手指，低着头，反复地亲吻她的指尖。尼科洛感到他的气息喷在手上，一反常态地粗而乱。听到尼科洛问话，他抬起脸来望着尼科洛，却在对上她的眼睛的时候移开了视线，沉默地不作声。尼科洛发现这张脸要比1512年的时候老上许多，原本灰白的头发颜色更浅了一些——毕竟那天晚上之后已经过去九年了。

“尼科洛……”皮耶罗张口说话的时候，脸上原本因为色欲带起来的红润色泽一下就全消了，显出自从那晚以来就一直如此的苍白。

他开口的时候语气好像是要说些什么，然而最终只是叫了她的名字。随后他把身子往向前就，上半身俯伏在尼科洛身上，下巴搭在她裸露的肩膀上。他把重心往前倾，带着尼科洛一起陷进床头，好把自己的脸埋进主教宫层层叠叠的靠枕里。沃尔泰拉因为兄长的重量倚了上来，停下了腰里的动作。

空气安静。尼科洛颈项两边分别感受着两个索德里尼的呼吸，弗朗切斯科刚才还在干自己，一时突然停下，正在大喘气。而皮耶罗的呼吸短促而虚浮——他在颤抖。

“尼科洛！”他又叫了一声她的名字。  
“嗯。”她在前旗手的耳边轻声答应。  
柔软的天鹅绒触感将尼科洛包围，皮耶罗把她紧紧搂在怀里，却又不敢看她：“你不愿意和讨厌的人上床的，我知道你。”  
“我也不愿被讨厌的人拥抱，但我现在却没有推开你，”她回抱着皮耶罗，“别犯傻啦。现在请让我得到您的吻，不要在手上的，好阁下。”  
皮耶罗的亲吻落在尼科洛的脸颊，在程度上节制又轻柔，像是礼节，像是朋友打招呼，但是在数量上毫无节制，一次又一次，接连不断。他身上还和以前一样，尼科洛嗅着，像刚洗完的衣服一样一股肥皂味儿。肥皂味一样的一成不变的，让人没有性致的，平凡安全无聊又温柔的亲吻。但是尼科洛隔着几层衣服能感觉到她今日的放浪行迹得到了来自皮耶罗色欲的回应。

“我让你失望了。我让你愤怒了。我让你痛苦了。我辜负了你。我毁了你……我爱你。”他如同忏悔一般跪伏在她的身侧，紧紧抓着她的手，好像那手是十字架一般。主教宫的床太过宽大了，显得蜷缩的皮耶罗更加地小。尼科洛回握着他的手，居高临下地俯视着他。他原本高大，现在有些老得脱型了。

气氛一时间又下流又肃穆。已经软掉的弗朗切斯科小心翼翼地从尼科洛身体里退出来。

尼科洛缓慢又坚定地把手从皮耶罗的手里抽出来，按上他的肩膀，把他推开，却没有放开他。她用力托起他的下颌，把那颗低垂的头颅扳向自己，迫使他们看着彼此的脸。

“你让我失望了。”她抚摸着皮耶罗的脸。  
“佛罗伦萨也让我失望了。也让我愤怒了。”她叹息着说，“但我还是爱她。就算她流放我、厌弃我、杀死我。”

“皮耶罗！”她也叫他的名字，“我知道你是知道我的。为了摆脱世界上最庄严的事给我们带来的愁苦，我们把自己交给情欲。”  
“就当你依然在爱神宠幸的青春年华，在泪水重新找上我们之前。”尼科洛松开搭在皮耶罗肩膀上的手，任凭自己倒向他消瘦的怀抱，“我的索德里尼阁下，请一如既往地爱我吧！”他们两个一同往后倒在床上，皮耶罗的衣摆把另一个索德里尼阁下的主教帽扫到了地上，弗朗切斯科则爬到兄长身边解他的衣服。而此时的皮耶罗沉浸在尼科洛放纵而绵长的亲吻中，身体和精神都仿若已经不归自己所有。


End file.
